The Legend of Equestria: Pickaxes & Portal Guns
by Jenstone
Summary: Zelda, MLP, Portal, and Minecraft crossover! Four friends find themselves trapped inside the world of their dreams. But in this case, these dreams are nightmares, and you'll need teamwork to solve the impossible. Contains OCs! Rated T - rating may change. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1 Say Hello to the Hero

Shaera Zapleoph sat on the couch, playing her 3DS. She was cramped in with two other girls: Sierra Blake and Courtney Jones. She was playing The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, while the other two were playing Portal 2 co-op. There was another girl, Marie Anarvi, seated on the computer chair playing Minecraft.

Savanna, Shaera's older sister, walked into the room. She was already sick of the idea that Shaera was having a slumber party, and they were hogging all the video games as well. She groaned. "Shaera, there's nothing to do . . .!"

Shaera looked up at her. "Go read a book."

Savanna rolled her eyes. "You know I don't read."

Shaera shrugged, going back to her game. "You should."

Savanna walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. She opened the cabinets and got out some microwave popcorn and stuffed it in the microwave. Moments later, she heard a loud "OH, COME ON!" from the living room and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Guys, be good," Savanna warned the group when her popcorn was finished. "I'm going to go watch My Little Pony in our parents' room."

Marie spun around in her chair. "You seriously still watch that kids' show?"

Savanna nodded. "As a matter of fact, _full grown** men**_ watch the show. It's not really for kids anymore."

"Whatever . . ." Marie mumbled before going back to her game. "I think it is."

Savanna turned around and walked into another room. Moments later the sound of a cartoon playing was heard.

"Hey," Courtney said, pausing her game and setting down the Xbox controller. "You guys, we should totally go to MineCon this year!"

"That's what I was already planning . . ." Marie mumbled.

"Sounds like fun!" Sierra agreed. "Of course, I'll have to play some Minecraft first, watch some YouTube videos of those famous Minecraft players . . . got any recommendations?"

"SkyDoesMinecraft," Shaera said. "AntVenom, Cavemanfilms, Deadlox, and-"

"You guys," Marie said, raising her tone. "How are we supposed to afford four tickets?"

"Oh." Courtney thought for a minute. "Rob a bank?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots . . ." Marie muttered to herself as she tried to block out the arguing that followed-up the "rob a bank?"

_"What the crap is **that**?!" _Sierra shouted. Everyone turned to look because of the panicking tone in her voice.

The TV - no, _every _screen was a bright shade of white. Two of them turned around but the other two shielded their eyes with their hands to protect their vision.

The temperature changed from cold to hot, like a summer day. The couch became a grassy hill, and everyone suddenly felt . . . Better.

"Wha . . ." Shaera uncovered her face. "Where are we?" She picked up something on the ground. "Is this a sword?!"

Sierra turned around to look at what Shaera had. "Sure looks like it," she agreed.

"Hyrule field . . ." Marie mumbled, looking around.

"What? No," Courtney said, pointing at a tree. "That tree is blocky."

"Look at all the wheat!" Shaera said.

"This is so weird . . ." Marie mumbled.

"IS THAT A PONY?!" Shaera shouted. Everyone turned their attention to a white Pegasus lying in the wheat field.

Everyone ran over. Sierra checked for a pulse.

"I think it's dead . . ." Marie guessed.

Sierra ducked her head. "It is."

Shaera felt the tears block out her vision. "N-no! Where are we? WHERE ARE WE!?"

"Hey!"

Everyone looked to their right. There was a teenager—no, adult(?)—standing there. He was wearing a green tunic and brown boots, and a hat that made his identity very obvious.

"Need some help?" he asked, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehehehehehehe~**

**I asked my mom for a story suggestion and this is what she said:**

**"A pony travels through time to a place full of Unicorns."**

**True story. I facepalmed quite a lot that day. . .**


	2. Chapter 2 Cute Little Wolfie!

**A/N: I'm baack! Can't do mentions, I didn't get any reviews. :/ Sadly.**

**But I guess I can put SOMETHING here! I'll put descriptions of my OCs for this fic.**

**Shaera Zapeloph: She's been in a lot of my fics, so you should know that's she pretty random. She's bi, but is more attracted to guys, like Link and Ghirahim.**

**Marie Anarvi: She is a super-serious, pretty rude teenager (or adult). She's lesbian, so she isn't attracted to males. **

**Courtney Jones: A kind-hearted, decently random pre-teen, completely straight.**

**Sierra Blake: You don't know her as well, because I've never used her in a FanFic before. She's straight, average, and loves geeky things.**

* * *

**Marie's POV**

"I . . ." Shaera freezes up. I can see the look of both excitement and fear on her face. She's probably going to jump out at him, being the fangirl she is, at any second.

"We'd love some help," Courtney says calmly. "I'm Courtney Jones. I'm twelve years old, the youngest." She points to me. "That's Marie Anarvi. She's eighteen, the oldest of us all." Then she points to Shaera. "And that's Shaera Zapeloph. She's fourteen." She points to Sierra. "And last, that's Sierra Blake. She's sixteen." Courtney smiles. "We're best friends. And you?"

Oh. I get it. She's acting dumb just to make sure he doesn't freak out.

"I'm Link," Link says. "Uh . . . twenty years old. What are you doing in Hyrule Field so late in the evening?"

I snort. "Told you," I whisper to the group.

Sierra gives me a look, then faces Link. "Oh . . . Um . . . I could ask the same to you!"

"Me? I'm on my way to Kakariko Village," he tells us. "Want to come along?"

Shaera gasps. "Y-Yes!"

"Alright then. Come on, girls." He smiles and starts walking. Shaera and the rest of us struggle our way up and follow him. I can hear random squeals of joy coming from Shaera, our top fangirl.

"Shut up," I whisper to her.

"Er . . . Sorry!" she whispers back. "This is _Link _we're talking about!"

"I thought he was mute," Sierra whispers to us.

"Just in the games, not in reality," Courtney whispers.

A few minutes later, we've arrived at Kakariko. Shaera moves her mouth in a weird way that I guess means she's excited.

* * *

**Shaera's POV**

Oh God! We're actually here! I pinch myself, but I don't wake up. I'm really here!

The only thing that would make this better would be Ghirahim being here with us. I love him so much!

"Link . . .?" I ask cautiously. Link turns to look at me, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing in Kakariko?" I ask.

"I . . . I'm just checking on the kids," Link says.

"And Ilia?"

My friends give me a look of disbelief, and I automatically regret talking. Link stares at me.

"How did you..."

I clasp a hand over my mouth. Courtney steps in front of me, "It was just a guess! Besides, heh, we've been here before, when you were at . . . Lake Hylia."

I mouth a 'thank you' to her and she smiles at me, mouthing back 'no problem!'

"Oh..." Link pauses. "Then why..."

"Look! Your horse!" Marie interrupted.

Epona neighed at the sight of her master and Link went up to gently pet her muzzle.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I just got excited."

"Yeah yeah," Marie says, "just try not be an idiot next time."

"You sound like Midna," Sierra jokes.

"Hn . . . We haven't seen her yet," I say. I walk behind Link and lean down, Marie giving me a look like I'm about to do something pervy.

Haha. Yeah right.

"Hey Midna!" I shout to Link's shadow. Link yelps and turns around.

"What the-"

On cue, his shadow turns into Midna. I smile and wave at her, "Hi!"

". . ." Midna doesn't respond.

"Do you have the stone thingy? Can you turn Link into a wolf pleeeease?"

Midna rolls her eyes, sighing.

"Can I see it?" I ask. Then I tackle Link and begin searching his pockets.

"Hey, GET OFF ME! Shaera! NHN!"

"Aha!" I stand up and fiddle with the Shadow Crystal. Link grunts and sinks to his knees, turning into a wolf and Marie walks over and snatches the crystal from my hands, saying "Give me that!" She does something, and Link transforms back. I take it and turn him back.

"Hey, STOP IT!" Link says when he's a human. But I turned him back and threw the stone into the spring.

"Aren't you a cute little wolfie~?" I say fabulously. Link growls and tries to bite me. "Bad dog! No biting!" I shout.

"Shaera, stop that," Marie says. Midna is watching with amusement and my other friends look plain confused. "Turn him back." She walks over to the spring and picks up the Shadow Crystal. Link turns back into a human.

He reaches out to slap me. "Jerk!"

"OMGWOULDN'TITBEDOAWESOMEIFYOURANDOMLYGOTRAPEDRIGHTNOWOHNOWIWISHGHIRAHIMWASHERE!" I say quickly.

Link couldn't make it out, but I heard Midna giggle and Marie shout "YOU SADISTIC PERVERT!" to me.

What?

* * *

**A/N: ****Please R & R! (I'm looking at you, /SISTER./)**


	3. Chapter 3 Snap of the Heart

**A/N: No reviews still?! How am I supposed to do mentions without reviews? .-. It's a fact of life, people...**

**Hylian3nderPony's OCs come in this chapter!: Spearmint and Mycatrainbow! (Savanna is already her.)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**3rd Person**

They looked aroound at each other awkwardly.

"Um, here." Marie handed the Shadow Crystal to Midna, then faced Link. "Sorry about Shaera."

Link growled. "You know, I have better things to do than stay with you kids-"

"Hey!" Marie shouted. "I'm not a kid! I'm eighteen!"

Link sighed. "Okay... you kids and 'adult.' I have to bring these kids home, okay? So leave me alone!" He grabbed Epona's reigns and Midna sunk back down into his shadow.

"Great Shaera, you blew it!" Marie shouted.

"Well sorry!" Shaera shouted back. "You know how much I love wolves! I couldn't help it!"

"Marie's right, Shaera," Sierra said. "Link was our only was of help."

"We can help ourselves!" Shaera snapped.

"B-but we're only teenagers," Courtney said. "Link was older than us all."

"Shut up!" Shaera shouted, almost screaming. Link turned back to look, but shrugged it off and went inside "Malo Mart" to see Malo **((xD I love that shop))**.

"Can't you see you pushed him away with your crazy wolf antics?" Marie said. "You're lucky we're not gonna leave you here to rot like the nothing you are!"

"M-Marie!" Courtney yelled.

Shaera wouldn't cry. No, she _wouldn't_. She growled instead. "You never liked me anyways. Go ahead, you coward!"

"FINE!" Marie screamed. She grabbed Sierra and Courtney's arms, ignoring their protests, and dragged them out of Kakariko Village.

Shaera's eyes started to water. She sat down on the sandy ground, arms wrapped around her knees, and sobbed.

* * *

Flash Flood's diamond sword clashed with Spearmint's butter one. The two Enderponies laughed and continued with their duel. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. They teleported two feet away and dropped their swords.

_"Hello..." _a deep voice greeted. He smirked.

Spearmint gasped. "H-Hero... brine?"

Herobrine smirked. These were the only two Enderponies against him. And he was going to make their deaths long and painful...

"You ba-" A hoof was placed over Flash's mouth, Spearmint shaking her head no.

Flash reached for her sword, picking it up with her Unicorn magic. Spearmint did the same.

_"Looking for a fight, are we?" _Herobrine chuckled. _"I'm sure I have some time." _An enchanted diamond sword appeared in his hand, followed by an enchanted bow attatched on his back.

Flash growled.

Another loud _boom _was heard throughout the End. Flash and Spearmint felt the ground shake and dropped their swords once more, followed by a loud "GAH!"

_"Seems there's a problem I have to attend to..." _Herobrine growled. _"You lucky b**tards."_

Spearmint raised her head when the shaking stopped. So did Flash.

Herobrine was gone.

* * *

**A/N: There! You gotta review that! (Looking at you again, sis. You owe me for not updating your SS fic.)**

**Please R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Missing?

When Shaera was done crying her face out, she made her way out back to Hyrule Field—her friends nowhere in sight. Sighing, she walked past the dead pony and walked over to a small shed.

Opening the door out of curiousity, she looked inside. "AH!" she yelped. It was like a bottomless pit... no, there was an elevator. She stepped inside.

_"No, you idiot!" _she heard Marie's voice inside her head. _"You never know what's down there!"_

Shaera scoffed. "I'll show you." Then, the elevator sunk down.

* * *

Shaera stepped out. She was standing in a weird, big room, and when she looked up...

_Coming down here was a huge mistake._

"Oh, hello."

Shaera stiffened. "H-hi..."

It was GLaDOS. _This must be the control room, _Shaera thought.

"One who can talk," GLaDOS pointed out. "Not a mute fat one."

"Hey, stop insulting pe-AH!" GLaDOS's robotic hands picked up Shaera from the back of her shirt and carried her over to a hole in the ground.

"A new one to test," GLaDOS said.

_No, NO! I don't want to test!_

Then she was dropped.

* * *

Link hopped up onto Epona's back and left Kakariko Village with a "HIYAA!"

In Hyrule Field, he passed the group of girls. Marie shouted, "Hey! Link!" and Link stopped Epona.

"Oh, great..." he growled. Then he noticed something. "Where's the annoying one? Shaera?"

"We were just about to ask you," Courtney said. "Did you see her in Kakariko? We never saw her walk out."

"She wasn't in Kakariko when I left," Link informed. "And I didn't see her when I was leaving."

"Where do you think she could be?!" Sierra panicked. "There are monsters around here! If she dies... HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THIS TO HER PARENTS?!"

"Hush!" Marie shushed. "This is no time to panic!"

"No time to panic?" Sierra gaped. "NO TIME TO PANIC?! MY BEST FRIEND IS MISSING AND MIGHT BE DEAD!"

"Okay... we'll go look for her," Marie said.

Courtney looked up at Link with pleading eyes. "You'll help us... right?"

Link sighed. He didn't like Shaera. At all. "I..."

"Please..." Courtney pleading, sinking to her knees.

Link winced. "I...!"

"Please help us find our friend! I'll help you in return!"

Link stared at her. "Oh... al-alright..."

"Thank you..."

* * *

**A/N: Courtney is really submissive. That's why she did that.**

**Please R & R!**


End file.
